


Part 6 (Ignis x Reader)

by hypaalicious



Series: Chocobros x Reader [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Finally arriving at Altissia, you try to relax and enjoy the beautiful city while you have a little bit of downtime... but because of an inkling Gladio pushed you investigate, you discover something that a part of you had tried to ignore for quite some time.





	Part 6 (Ignis x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Next up on "what seems to be the longest FFXV reader-insert smut series ever because the author doesn't know when to give it up", here there be feels.

Breathing in the sea air, you let the breeze filter through your hair as you left the dock and took your first impression of the grand city of Altissia. Elegant arches and grand architecture graced cobblestone streets and made cozy alcoves where many people idly sat and chatted amongst themselves, in stark contrast to the sprawling yet isolating feel that the late Crown city had displayed. You turned your head to look over at Ignis, noting how he just seemed to fit in this new environment while you figured that the rest of you looked like sore thumbs. _Go figure._ Prompto was leading the group, excitedly skipping ahead with his camera at the ready and snapping photo after photo of anything that was interesting, his blond hair fluttering with every movement. Gladio followed behind Noct, the raven-haired man taking everything in with a measured look on his face that set off your own nerves that you’d just gotten under control.

This was the place where you all were tasked in escorting the Lucian prince to, and it was done. Here, in such an idyllic space, Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret were to be wed. There was no better place in Eos to christen such a historic joining of two powerful lineages so intrinsic to the balance of the land, and you felt extremely blessed at having the opportunity to witness such a holy union.

But first, there was a sea goddess to rouse. And maybe all of you could try your best at surviving any unexpected consequences that an eons old summoning ritual could bring while you were at it.

You were nervous for Noct. The ever-present wall that you always felt he had up with those closest to him felt neigh impenetrable now that you all had arrived in the capital of Accordo. It made you sad, since you felt that he had been letting that down more as the road trip had gone on, but now with the reality of his purpose laid out in front of him you could tell that Noct was deep inside of himself to prepare for it. Even as he laughed and smiled with everyone on the surface, it weighed on him in ways you saw every time you managed to catch his sharp blue gaze.

You desperately wanted to be there for him right now, but the way that you considered comforting him wouldn’t be anywhere _near_ appropriate while he was on the same soil as his fiancé. Pushing away the odd feeling in the pit of your stomach every time you thought about the fact that Noct was soon going to be a married man, you put your focus on what the group of you was going to decide to do in the meantime.

“Look at this, guys!” Prompto called out, rushing over to one of the gondolas that served as the primary form of transit throughout the aquatic city. “I bet that we could get a massive view of everything if we took one of these!”

“I think he just wants an excuse to have someone cart him around while he fills up the memory on that camera of his,” Gladio joked, causing the aspiring photographer to pout at him. “As for me, I don’t want to be confined to a tiny ass boat when we pass a Cup Noodle stand.”

Just about everyone looked at him incredulously for that comment. “Do you _seriously_ mean to prowl the streets of a cultured municipality for something as quaint as preservative-laden noodles?” Ignis said, the closest the man had ever come to sputtering. It was downright hilarious how he seemed personally attacked at even the thought of Gladio bypassing places that served fresh, local delicacies while honing in on a fabled Cup Noodle truck. _Ignis was probably well on his way to coming up with about a hundred new recipes with all the things Altissia had to offer before Gladio stomped all over it with his basic desires._

“Good luck finding one of them here, though; something tells me that the Altissians aren’t too fond of junk food like that,” Noct shook his head and looked over at Prompto, who was climbing into the first gondola he saw without even asking where it was going to drop him off. “I’m gonna… make sure Prom doesn’t drown himself on accident in his excitement or get horribly lost. Where should we meet up?”

Ignis took out his phone to check the time. “We do have some time to kill, and I should secure us suitable accommodations for the evening. Shall I text you a location once I’ve finished those preparations?”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll probably be starving once we- _damnit_ , Prom, wait up!” Noct sprinted off and jumped into the moving gondola, with Prompto paying no mind at how exasperated the prince was while he had his camera in front of his face, and the poor gondola man was looking slightly perturbed.

You snorted as you watched the boat float away. “I hope they tip the guy well, at least. He’s gonna end up in so many selfies whether he likes it or not.”

“Good; have someone else be the victim of photography for once, I could use the variety,” Gladio stretched before reaching over and grabbing your arm suddenly. “I’m recruiting you to help me find my Cup Noodle stand.”

Shaking your head, you looked over at Ignis to save you. “Don’t let him kidnap me for this mess!”

The strategist let out a chuckle and adjusted his glasses. “I’d say that you could make the most of it. Distract him with real food along the way, and you might be able to salvage the afternoon yet.”

_Good idea_. “Okay, big guy; let’s see who wins this battle.” 

Gladio smirked, pulling you down a walkway. “You know I _always_ win, babe.”

And thus started your foray into the cozy streets of Altissia, following your nose for promising real food while Gladio kept his eyes peeled for the fake stuff he was unhealthily obsessed with. After awhile, both of you stopped being so competitive and simply relaxed into strolling around the city. The man got many appreciative glances along the way, even with a leather jacket covering up the brunt of his muscles that he loved to show off. You just smiled to yourself, knowing that you really shouldn’t have expected less when it came to being around someone as ruggedly handsome as the King’s Shield. His hand had dropped from your arm to your waist, making you two look like a cute couple with the way you easily fit right into the crook of his arm. You couldn’t help your mind from wandering the possibilities of what it would be like to actually date the hulk of a man. You knew that he wasn’t all brawn and ego, and was actually playing the part of a gentleman quite well. _I would have sworn that I would have had to swat his hand away from my ass twice over by now._

Eventually, your eye had caught a cute outdoor cafe that overlooked a scenic part of Altissia, the winding canals trimmed with intricate metalwork and floral arrangements offering a visual experience to go along with the delicious looking desserts that were on display that had drawn you in. Thankfully Gladio didn’t consider sweets to be an inherent threat to his Cup Noodles, and easily acquiesced to sitting down at a small round table with you as you perused the menu.

“Oh my god, they serve wine with everything, here. I think I’m in heaven,” you sighed, running your finger down the menu. “This one goes well with the creme brûlée that I wanted to try.”

Gladio scratched his head and looked at you over the top of the menu. “But there’s no beer?”

Shaking your head, you took the menu from him and placed it on top of yours and off to the side, signifying to the waiter that you were ready to order. “You really _are_ an eternal bachelor, aren’t you? I’ll order you a drink that I think you might like, and maybe we’ll get those taste buds of yours expanding, yet.”

You had selected for him a deep red wine that was more on the dry side to try to accommodate his inclination towards bitter flavors in his alcoholic drinks, and you pat yourself on the back when he hummed in appreciation once he took a sip of it. The dessert you ordered was one of the best that you had in a long time, having been on the road for so long and often settling for fruits that you all had found in your travels to cleanse the palette after a hearty dinner that would carry you through to the next day. _It’s nice to just be able to relax and be a tourist for a little while._ Idly swirling your wine in your glass while gazing out at the view, you took a sip and relished the feel of the sweet liquid going down your throat.

You didn’t know how long Gladio had been silently watching you as you daydreamed and nursed your drink, but you noticed that the man was being uncharacteristically silent without a book in front of him, and you blinked and met his amber gaze after awhile. “What?”

“You know Iggy’s in love with you, right?”

It was a good thing that you froze up instead of flailing, because it would have made you even more of a mess to have wasted such quality wine on top of the verbal bomb he had just dropped on you. “ _Fuck_ , Gladio, do you _not_ know how to ease people into things?” You straightened up and placed your glass safely on the table in front of you, a tad annoyed at the small shake in your hand as you did so.

“I’m not one to split hairs, babe. You know this,” he shrugged, taking another swig of his wine. “Just thought I’d inform you just in case.”

_In case of what? Making me seek out the nearest canal and jumping in?_ Your mind whirled as your heart hammered in your chest, and you scrambled for some form of internal balance to no avail. You knew that all of them cared for you; that was painfully obvious. Just on principle, you didn’t think it was possible for all of you to have done all the things you did - sexual and otherwise - without there being a deep affection and bond between you guys. As for you, ever since Noct had put into your head that you loved the group of Insomnians that you’d fallen into bed with after a few hasty decisions on your part, the only way you found it within yourself to come to terms with your own feelings was to keep them close to your chest. It was safer that way, and nobody had to be put on the spot to reciprocate what you had hidden.

You stared almost through the man in front of you, unsure of how to address anything. Gladio was your fuck buddy through and through, no strings attached. Even though he liked to sucker punch you, you respected the hell out of him for always telling it like it is. Prompto was the precious cinnamon roll that adored you as much as he wanted to sleep with you, and Noct was still a bit of an enigma that definitely enjoyed your company in that manner but still managed to keep a lot of himself well contained. Ignis played a lot of delectable little games with you yet was rather gentlemanly in his demeanor otherwise… but now your brain was digging up and looking over all of the errant glances, phrases that you glossed over, and putting it together with Gladio’s blunt observation.

_Oh, gods._ Not caring about how it would look, you tossed decorum to the wind and gulped down the rest of your wine in one fell swoop, taking comfort in the way the alcohol burned its way down your throat and into your stomach. “ _If_ you were right, he’d never admit to it.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow at you. “You’re damn right, he wouldn’t say shit. That would mean he would actually be doing something for himself, and we all know _that_ ain’t happening.” He paused, and you looked away from him and fidgeted. “But if there’s anyone that could make him fess up to it, it’s you.”

Rubbing the bridge of your nose, you counted to ten. “Can we just leave it? Like, it doesn’t really matter, does it?”

Setting his glass down, he reached across the table and took your hand in his, and you focused on how warm his palm was as it engulfed your own. You switched your gaze back to him, and swallowed at the seriousness in his gaze.

“Yes, it does,” Gladio started. “Listen. We don’t know what’s going to happen after today. Once Noct makes his pact with Leviathan, we’re probably going to go full tilt into wrecking the Empire and getting the Crystal back where it belongs. I’m by no means a pessimist, but I will kick _both_ of your asses in this world or the next if something bad happens before you address the adamantoise in the room. No regrets, you hear?”

You opened your mouth to retort something, but no words came to your mind or your tongue. You were worried about the future in general, wondering how the group dynamics would change after everything was said and done, what the next move would be, etc. You had grown rather attached to the easy-going pace that the trip started off with, and didn’t know how much you were stupidly expecting it to always be that way. But now, in Altissia, it chased home just how much things wouldn’t remain the same… and how you supposed you should be braver than what you thought you were when it came to emotions.

Gladio watched the snippets of your thoughts wash over you and let out a lopsided grin. “Got your big girl panties on, now?”

Shooting him a glare, you replied. “What if I said I was just gonna go commando?”

“Then that would make two of us, and I’d be taking _full_ advantage of that all day.” Giving your hand one last squeeze, he released you and relaxed back in his chair, picking back up his wine glass. “Now go and find your smitten beanpole, and make daddy proud.”

Deciding to not address the “daddy” part of his sentence, you stood up from your chair and walked away from the table, taking to the narrow street nearby and pausing to take out your cell phone. You hated how your finger hovered over Ignis’ name for a few seconds before you pressed the screen and lifted the phone to your ear. _Maybe he’s busy and won’t pick up, and I don’t have to think about how to address any of this until way later, as in never, and-_

“Hello? Is everything alright, ______?” His familiar voice answered after the second ring, and the little flip your stomach made in response made you want to just cut yourself open and throw it out to save yourself unnecessary jitters.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I… just wanted to tell you that I might have succeeded in getting Gladio distracted from Cup Noodle hunting with fine wine,” you rambled before you could let your voice crack. Ignis let out a delighted laugh at that, and now you were hyper aware of how your endorphins jumped for joy just at that sound. _Astrals have mercy on me, I’m like a child experiencing her first crush all over again._

“Excellent. While I do worry about his state of inebriation, it is certainly an improvement of sorts. Good job,” you thought you heard the rustling of papers in the background as the conversation lulled. “Was there anything else?”

_Yeah. Do you love me? Asking for a friend._ “Where are you right now?”

“I’ve just secured a large suite at the Leville towards the center of town. The view is quite spectacular, I might add.”

_Is there a balcony to throw myself off of later? I feel like that should be included in the amenities_. “Mind if I come by and see it for myself?”

“Not at all. Will Gladio be accompanying you?”

Moving towards a free gondola that had just arrived nearby, you let out a snort. “Nah, I think he’s happy where he’s at for now.” You actually found yourself holding your breath as you waited for his response, and inwardly yelled at yourself to stop making things more complicated.

“Ah. Well, the room number is 307. I’ll see you shortly then?”

“Yep. Bye,” you hung up and climbed into the small boat, asking the man who was steering if it was the right one to get where you needed to go. Relieved and yet even more nervous once he confirmed that the Leville was on the canal pathway, you clung to your seat as the gondola rocked slightly and set off at a leisurely pace through Altissia. You really tried enjoying the sights along the way, but it wasn’t enough to distract you from what was waiting for you at the hotel. _I don’t even know how I’m gonna approach this subject. Maybe I’ll just fuck him and leave and tell Gladio that he missed the mark on it._

Looking up at the grand hotel in front of you, you paid the gondola driver and stepped out, feeling like you were way too underdressed to even be standing on the steps of such a nice hotel. You made your way up, passing by a few patrons that were on their way out to explore the nooks and crannies of Altissia. The hotel lobby was downright dazzling in its construction, and you forced yourself to keep it focused as you meandered through people to get to the elevators and take it to the third floor. Your nerves didn’t cease firing at rapid speeds as you spotted the white door with the gold numbers on it that you sought, and you knocked a couple of times before twisting the crystal knob and opening the door to one of the largest rooms you had ever seen in your life.

White molding framed the top and bottoms of the powder blue walls and drew your eyes towards the king sized four poster bed with a canopy, the mattress piled high with cream colored pillows. To your right was a pair of Accordian doors that you assumed opened up to that beautiful view Ignis was talking about over the phone, sheer curtains slightly obscuring the windowed panels but let a healthy amount of light in. The man in question was seated on the other side of the room at a sprawling desk that was littered in papers and what looked like a map, and you took the moment to take in everything about him. His brow was slightly furrowed as he tapped a pen on the surface in front of him, and even though you were sure that he heard you knock, it still took a bit for Ignis to look up and over at you. Still having your brain active for processing every single detail, you immediately noticed how his face softened and his green eyes lightened when they rested upon you.

“What are you doing?” You asked as you slipped in completely and closed the door behind you. Walking over to where he was seated, you peered down at scribbles made everywhere in different colored ink.

“Becoming familiar with the layout of the city. Should Leviathan be awakened, she may appear in this area here, which is unfortunately in the heart of the city.” He tapped the pen at one of the circles on the map. “This would not bode well for the inhabitants. Camelia Claustra may expect Noct to exhibit at least a perfunctory grasp on how this will affect her city in order to maintain good graces politically, which shall be needed in our fight against the Empire.”

You looked at all the work that the man effortlessly did in awe. _What in the hell would Noct do without him?_ Seeing how dedicated Ignis was to his liege and his job of being his right hand man, you started thinking that maybe you were looking too far into things when it came to these feelings that he supposedly had for you. Granted, Gladio had yet to be wrong when it came to Ignis… but you supposed that there was a first time for everything. _If I came all the way here to make an ass of myself on a whim, I’m kicking his Cup Noodle-loving ass._

“You voiced interest in the view, correct?” Ignis asked, snapping you out of your head and pushing his chair back to stand up. Following him across the room to the double doors you spotted earlier, he placed both hands respectively on the handles and pulled them open. The sea breeze fluttered the feather-light curtains into a slight billow as you stepped forward and looked over the railing of the small balcony to gaze upon the waterfalls and spires that formed the beautiful metropolis.

“Prom is going to _freak out_ at this when he sees it,” you breathed, overwhelmed by the majestic landscape in front of you. You felt Ignis’ presence next you then.

“I’d imagine so. I admit to this indulgence when choosing the room.” He placed his hands on the railing and stared out at everything, and you took the opportunity to memorize his side profile. _He is still the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, no matter what happens._ You felt your lips forming words before you could stop yourself.

“Have you ever thought of getting married one day, Ignis?” … _what the fuck, that isn’t how you break the ice._ He turned to look at you then, surprise widening his light green eyes and making you wish that you had a rewind button for life so that you never fixed your mouth to ask him something like that.

“Pardon?”

“I mean… um,” you verbally backpedaled. “This city seems to be the perfect place for it, and even though things are tense and uncertain right now… Noct is going to get married here. He’s one lucky man. I was just wondering if you yourself had ever envisioned being hitched to the love of your life in a place like this.”

Letting his gaze drop slightly from your face, Ignis took a few moments before responding. “I can’t say that I entertained the thought of it before your inquiry. My life is strictly one that is dedicated to the Crown, not to anyone else.”

_Yeah. I know._ Half relieved at his predicable response while also beating back the twinge of disappointment that came along with it, you folded your arms and contemplated him. “What if I asked you to humor me for a moment, Ignis?”

Straightening up, he squarely faced you then, his expression a mix of wariness and amusement. “In what?”

_He won’t admit it straight out. And he’ll probably avoid anything else. So if I put it in a game we can play, then maybe…_ “Pretend that we’re newlyweds and this is our suite, then.” _Oh my gods, that sounded better in my head…_

Ignis had become incredibly still, the only movement on his person being the hair that was ruffling in the cool sea breeze. “That… would not be wise,” he murmured, and you weren’t sure if he was telling you that or telling himself.

Pushing stubbornly forward, you shrugged. “You’ve already indulged with this fancy room in this romantic town. What’s a little more?”

Surprisingly, his strange immobility broke when he let out a few peals of laughter. “Oh, you use my words against me when you can’t find your own.” His eyes narrowed slightly, and your heart started beating faster as his lips turned upwards in a shrewd smile. “What are you _really_ asking me, ______?”

_Fuck._ You should’ve known that Ignis Scientia was not a man you could outsmart even on your best day when you weren’t tripping over your own two feet. But you _could_ play dumb.

“I’m… just asking for you to humor me, Ignis.” _I am definitely not asking for you to love me._

“Well, then,” he took a step towards you, and it took everything within you to hold your ground. “Let me… _indulge_ you.”

You didn’t understand how a kiss could simultaneously feel like the first time yet entirely different. The moment his lips met yours, you felt the familiar tingle that grew into full blown hormonal overdrive the longer the kiss went on, and you could never help but to melt right into Ignis whenever he laid one of those on you. Instead of feeling full of a pent-up, lustful charge, it was soft and encompassing and made you feel like you were floating. One of his hands moved up to gently cup your cheek, and you marveled at how soft his hands were as he took his time exploring your mouth. Wrapping your arms around his slim waist, you pulled him close and tried deepening the kiss immediately, but it seemed like he wouldn’t be rushed. You couldn’t help but let out a frustrated noise, and you felt Ignis smile against your lips before pulling back.

“Love, please,” he murmured, and you couldn’t help a small gasp at the new pet name. “There’s no need to rush when we’ve got the rest of our lives together.”

_Astrals above_. Even though you had foolishly initiated it, you didn’t feel like you were any kinds of ready for this incarnation of Ignis that was falling into his role a little bit too easily for your brain to separate what was real and what what was just for show. His lips found your neck next, and carefully nipped and sucked at the skin there until all you could feel was the warmth left from his ministrations, and you remembered that you both were still standing in full view of the city on the balcony you were initially planning to toss yourself off of if things went bad.

“Ignis… can we _please_ move this inside? Preferably to the bed?” You whined, fisting your hands in his white dress shirt and hoping that he’d at least give you that much.

“Hmm, certainly,” He responded by gently removing your hands from his shirt, and much to your surprise, bent down to literally sweep you off your feet. You gave quite an undignified yelp and wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you bridal style back into the lavish room as if you weighed nothing at all, demonstrating the strength that he had in his lithe form. It didn’t take his long legs very much time at all to reach his destination, and he lowered you carefully to the soft comforter where you immediately tried sitting up to undress yourself. Once again, Ignis stopped you.

“Allow me, dear.”

You watched him as he moved your jacket off of your shoulders and placed it on the nearby ottoman to the side. Kneeling in front of you next to remove your shoes, you stared dumbly at the top of his head and tried hard _not_ to think about a scenario where he’d be offering you a ring from that position. _It’s never gonna happen, you’re only here to find out if Gladio was telling the truth. Don’t forget that._ Holding onto your inner mantra, you used that to clamor for what little patience you had to keep your part in the game going. As soon as he had you stripped down to your underwear, you took one of his hands and feathered a kiss across his knuckles. His breath hitched slightly at that, and you realized that his hands must be extremely sensitive considering the fact that he usually kept them encased in gloves. Unable to hide a grin at your discovery, you kept a hold on his hand as you eased your lips over his pointer finger, moaning a bit as your tongue lazily circled the digit.

You rarely had the opportunity to see Ignis start to loosen that iron grip he had on himself, seeing as though he was greatly skilled at making you fall to pieces to the point where you barely remembered your own name. But now, as you looked up at him through your eyelashes as you sucked his finger, you had a full on view of his quickly flushing face and his beautiful lips that parted slightly as you worked the magic you knew you had. You were just going to try adding his middle finger to the mix when he pulled his hand away from you then, and you tilted your head up fully to look at him squarely, triumphant at the smoldering look you were used to when it came to him.

“Naughty girl,” he murmured, and the guttural undertones that filtered through to you when he spoke lit a fire straight down to your core. You desperately wanted him to manhandle you, and give you what you were used to getting from him. You saw the familiar yearning for his usual control shine right into his eyes, and you knew you were all but begging him to unleash it with every bit of your body language. You wanted that comfort… even though you knew that you would use his lust as a shield to protect your own feelings.

After a few moments were taken to collect himself, Ignis leaned forward and reached behind you to unclasp your bra to release your breasts, and you shivered at the feel of his soft hair brushing your ear as he did so. Tentatively deciding to get him just as undressed as you were, you reached for the first couple of buttons on his shirt and started slipping them loose. He leaned back to give you better access, and a part of your brain fizzled out at the fact that Ignis was actually letting you undress him. There was a sensuality to it that you hadn’t realized, slipping his arms out of his suspenders and untucking his shirt after you finished opening it fully, exposing the toned expanse of his chest and stomach. You were planning to get his pants off directly after, but you couldn’t help but smooth your hands over his exposed body and fall forward to press light kisses from his waist up to his neck, slightly disturbing the skull necklace he always wore in the process.

“Why didn’t we do this sort of thing before?” You asked somewhat rhetorically once you reached his chin. His answer to that was to slide his hand into your hair and guide you forward to his waiting mouth, and you couldn’t believe how much wetter you were becoming the more the afternoon went on. You didn’t rush it this time, allowing Ignis the freedom to devour your lips at the pace he pleased, and you felt as if both of your hearts were beating in sync. Your fingers found his belt buckle while your mouth was occupied, and you undid the clasp and felt for his pants button, brushing against his prominent arousal as you did so. It only broke his rhythm for a second, but it was enough for you to move away and tug both his pants and his underwear down in one fell swoop. You couldn’t help but lick your lips as his erect member bobbed free in front of you, and you heard him chuckle before grasping your hand that was just reaching to encircle the prize you had unwrapped.

“Darling…” Ignis started, and your stomach did a little flip. “You’d have this moment ended before it’s truly begun.”

“Do you blame me for wanting to worship every inch of you?” You blurted out before you could stop yourself, and even if you tried, you couldn’t deny the truth in what you just said. You didn’t realize how much you craved the ability to lay him bare as much as he did to you until that very moment, and you glanced up at him with alarm clear in your gaze and your heart in your throat. Ignis met it with a lidded stare and a small knowing smile, then carefully nudged you by your shoulder to lay you flat on your back. With the sheets cool to the touch and luxurious on your bare skin, you watched him remove his glasses and place them on the nightstand before kneeling before you, hooking a leg over his shoulder.

“Let me do the honors this time.”

Prompto was definitely the king of pussy eating, but nothing could prepare you with both the sight of Ignis’ face disappearing between your legs and the sensation of his tongue working your clit with the ease you supposed he had with everything he did. Your lower back hovered off of the bed as you writhed and keened, stuck between wanting to grasp his hair or hold onto the sheets as he worked. You settled for the latter, not wanting to be scolded for trying to rush things and forcing yourself to just get lost in the moment.

And get lost in it, you did. Every time his tongue probed your entrance, you gasped out some semblance of his name. His hand caressing your inner thigh was driving you nuts as it brought up memories of the first time he touched you there, bent over a cooking table in the middle of the night in acute anticipation for something more than his fingers inside of you. You loved every bit of it, but the desire coiling within you was threatening to eat you whole with every passing moment until you found it within yourself to formulate real sentences in the midst of it all.

“Ignis,” you gasped, eyes trained to the ceiling. “I need you.”

Pulling away from your crotch and taking a moment to wipe your essence from his mouth and chin, Ignis crawled over you and kissed you deeply. Tasting yourself on his lips had you bucking your hips upwards, trailing your clit over his cock as you moaned your approval into his mouth and intertwined your tongue with his.

“I’m always happy to oblige my lady’s request,” he said, probing your entrance with his member before sliding inside of you slowly enough for you to feel yourself expanding to fit him. Ignis remained very close to you during this, the length of his body pressing against your skin, and you were able to feel the initial tension in his body and the way his breathing stuttered as he kept going until he was in you to the hilt. Your body seemed to be going through a plethora of chemical changes during all of this, mentally overwhelmed as you were with the intimacy of the moment as well as feeling both hot and cold at the same time.

His hips flexed experimentally, and you reached up to grasp his biceps at the motion, already feeling like you were going to orgasm. His hot breath was at your ear, then. “Do you still wish to worship me, love?”

“Ah… yes?” You said with uncertainty, and you felt yourself getting flipped over to where you were straddling Ignis. Your hands were splayed across his chest as you blinked in shock and a sudden amount of awkwardness at your elevated position. Smooth palms graced your hips lightly, and a tender smile from the man beneath you made your chest tighten with the feeling you weren’t trying to acknowledge within yourself when your emotional walls were so dangerously compromised.

“Then…” he started coaxing your hips into a rocking motion, helping you get started. “ _I am yours_.”

Despite your earlier desperation at getting to this point, you found yourself taking a leisurely pace, staving off your release with long strokes along his length in order to milk him how you pleased. Ignis reacted openly to your movements above him, voicing his pleasure with rolling moans while his hands continued resting on your sides but not doing anything but holding on to you like you were the only thing that mattered in all of Eos. You tried your best to memorize every detail you could, from the way his sandy hair was splayed out on the pillows behind him, the rising and falling of his chest as he took in increasingly shallow breaths, and the sheen of sweat that you knew covered both of you with the exertion of it all. Your thigh muscles flexed vigorously as you sped up gradually, working his cock with your pussy in hopes that when you found your apex that it would take Ignis right along with you.

_I want him with me for everything_.

Feeling his fingers tighten on your hips, his eyes sought yours as his orgasm crested, and just by making that visual contact your own release found you then. You threw your head back and cried out his name, clenching your inner walls around his cock that was shooting load after load within you with every twitch, and a shuddering cry from Ignis had you training your focus back down to him as the waves of ecstasy petered out and left you aglow with endorphins.

His eyes, unencumbered by his glasses, were round and expressive as he gazed at you.

“______… I have a confession to make.”

You swore time had stopped for you the moment he opened his mouth. _Oh, gods._

“Ignis,” you interrupted while you still had the ability to breathe. “You don’t have to explain-”

“I love you.”

Your vision was suddenly cloudy. You didn’t dare blink, because you knew that if you did, then the tears would overflow and would likely not stop until you were bone dry. Silence stretched into eternity, with both of you looking at each other with those three words hanging in between you, no longer concealed with silly games, roiling lust, or furtive glances.

“I don’t want to leave this room. I want to stay here, in this bed, and continue pretending that I live a life that is kind enough to allow me to wake up to you every morning and you be the last face I see when I sleep.”

You felt oddly disconnected from your body now, taking all of this in with your heart threatening to burst. 

“I envision holding you in my arms at the altar, staring at you from across our dinner table, and feeling your presence beside me even in our final hours. That life escapes me except in my dreams… and for this moment.” One of his hands reached up to caress your cheek, and you bit your lip as it disturbed your fragile balance and let a few drops spill out over his fingers. 

“Apologies, my love. I know I’ve professed how beautiful your tears are to me, but I don’t always wish to be the cause of them.”

Sucking in a shaky breath, you found it within you to speak again. “You’re still the most beautiful man in Eos to me, Ignis Scientia. Even as you wreck me like this.”

Just the fact that he continued to shower you in silence with all of the love that he had been holding back since the beginning of the crazy, unorthodox road trip had you choking back a sob and throwing yourself forward to hide your face in the crook of his neck as the tears flowed freely. You weren’t even sure why it hit you so hard; a part of you had known this from the moment he had kissed you on the balcony. Even if he had never actually said the words, it would have been obvious to you that Gladio was right all along. But now that they were said aloud, it laid you bare and yearning for what you were scared to want and knew you couldn’t truly have.

There was no room for love like this in the line of duty, not with the future as perilous and uncertain as it was with a wayward Prince and his soon-to-be wife to serve and protect along the way. Yet, with a fair amount of impulsivity, a push from a good friend, and a lot of luck, you both had managed to secure a little slice of heaven. Where the only two people that mattered were you and him.

_It’s so bittersweet, yet I’m glad that it happened._ Gathering yourself, you pulled up and ungracefully wiped your face with your hands. “No regrets, right?”

Wrapping his arms around you and guiding you back close to his chest, Ignis gave a single shake of his head. “Never.” He brushed the back of your head, playing with a few strands of hair. “Was Gladio the one who told you?”

Jerking a bit in shock, you coughed out a laugh. “Was it that obvious?”

“Perhaps. I can think of no other reason why he relinquished his alone time with you. I wouldn’t have,” Ignis shifted his weight a bit, and you tilted your head to look up at him. “I never truly confessed to him, but he’s always been the one to know me better than I know myself.”

Sighing contentedly, you listened to his heartbeat. “Well. You have a damn good friend there, Iggy.”

“And I have a remarkable woman here, as well,” Ignis rolled you over so that he was above you, and the light streaming from the still cracked Accordian doors lit the side of his face in an artistic manner that befit him. “And I’m not done with her, yet.”

Realizing then that his member had never left from inside of you during everything, you felt it fully hardening again. “Ah, but… you have to let the others know where to meet up, right?”

Smiling, Ignis laid a kiss on your forehead. “Of course I do. But for right now…” he moved his hips then, and you automatically wrapped your legs around his waist. “I’d like to take full advantage of life’s little indulgences.”


End file.
